With the evolution of technology, the operational performance of electronic components such as processor on electronic devices is getting better and better. However, with the improvement of operational capacity, it means that the electronic components will generate huge amounts of energy consumption and waste heat. Once the electronic components fail to instantly dissipate heat, it will cause the electronic components to crash due to overheating. In order for the electronic device to operate properly, the heat of the electronic components needs to be dissipated. The current basic solution is to install a fan system on the electronic device. As disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. TW I477056B, the conventional fan system comprises a master control fan unit, at least one signal conversion interface circuit, and at least one slaved control fan, wherein the master control fan unit comprises a microcontroller, and a master control fan electrically connected to the microcontroller, and the microcontroller generates a control signal to the master control fan. Moreover, the signal conversion interface circuit is electrically connected to the microcontroller, and converts the control signal received by the microcontroller into a complementary control signal, and the slaved control fan is electrically connected to the signal conversion interface circuit to receive the complementary control signal, and generates an operation opposite to the master control fan. In addition, the slaved control fan can also be directly connected to the master control fan.
However, in the foregoing patent, each of the slaved control fans is controlled by the master control fan unit or the signal conversion interface circuit, it requires the fan system to be added with a plurality of wires to connect the components. In addition, when the structure of the fan system mentioned above is intended to increase or decrease a number of the slaved control fans, the entire system will need to be rebuilt, and the user will be incapable of making adjustments quickly.